


Don't be alone, Doctor

by AmyriustrixR0se



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, a bit of angst, be warned, conversation between the doctor and the TARDIS, he doesn't like endings, maybe some tragedy, set after Angels Take Manhattan, the doctor's angry, then he's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriustrixR0se/pseuds/AmyriustrixR0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between the Doctor and the TARDIS about "humans". Set after the Angels Take Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be alone, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine :3

_This is the story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it ends._

* * *

 

"No, no, no! I hate endings! I hate them!" the Doctor yelled in frustration. "I can't go through this again! I've ruined so many lives!" He smacked his hand on the console.

He half-expected the TARDIS to calm him, but he also expected her to let him be.

In a much quieter and solemn voice, he said, "You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you." His hearts clenched at the memory of whom he had said that to... a very long time ago.

He often wondered about her and what her and the duplicate were up to. There were times he wised he could still see her.

"Ah! Why is it so hard to let go?!" he shouted to no one. Again in a softer voice, "After all these years, why am I becoming so... human? What did Amy and Rory do to me?" he asked himself pitifully, leaning his head against the dangling monitor.

The monitor beeped and he looked up. "Sending me messages again, are you?" he mused lightly to the TARDIS. "What is it now?"

_All your companions have lightened the burden of pain you carry._

"Oh, yes, yes. Alright, fine," he mumbled. "It's all very clever. But that doesn't explain why I have opened my hearts and... and allowed these humans – humans, my god – to enter so freely… I have never _clung_ to their souls more than I do now. They have always been _companions,_ never this!” He looked at the monitor expectantly. “Explain that!”

_Does it need saying?_

The Doctor frowned. "What?"

_Rose._

He looked away. “I suppose you’re right… as always.” He leaned against the console, his back to the monitor. “I try to forget her, honestly. Not in the way one forgets what they had for breakfast that morning, more in the way you try to let go of someone that can never come back… No matter how many times you throw that darn manual in a supernova,” he chuckled lightly to himself.

The monitor beeped.

“I don’t want to hear it,” he grumbled.

The monitor beeped again.

The Doctor let out a frustrated grunt. “Is it important?”

The monitor beeped once more and the TARDIS rumbled as if she was saying, “You of all people are asking me if what I have to say is IMPORTANT?!”

“Sorry,” he cringed. “If you haven’t noticed, I don’t want to talk about it. _Any_ of this.” He sighed in defeat and turned around.

_You would save them all if you could, wouldn’t you?_

He grimaced. “Of course I would, but I can’t. You know I can't. I can’t pass my own time stream… They’re a part of me. I can’t do it.” He blinked back tears. “Even if I could, I don’t think I would. Imagine… the paradoxes it would create…”

_But to save the ones you love…_

“I don’t know,” he muttered, irritated. “Stop bothering me with this! I don’t have the patience for it anymore! I don’t like endings!”

The TARDIS shook.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized before sitting on the ground. “Amy and Rory. The Ponds. I loved them so much…" He smiled to himself. "Considering." He cleared his throat and sighed again. "They’ve all changed me when you think about it. I'm not the same as I was in the beginning. All these humans have left their mark on this old Time Lord. God knows how many more will come, how many more endings I have to witness…” He looked around the TARDIS. “But I’ve got you, you know?” he half-smiled. "Always the constant woman in my life."

The TARDIS groaned.

He laughed and glanced at the monitor.

_As usual, yes. You need a new companion though. I'm afraid I won't be enough some days._

"Must you continue with this?” he asked her. “Have you not been listening? Are you like humans and never listen?!”

_… Don’t be alone, Doctor._

That sentence caught him short. He stared at the monitor for a long while before shaking his head. "No, no. I can't do it anymore. Haven't I repeated it enough?"

_What happened the last time you were alone?_

"I don't want to talk about it, let alone hear it," he grumbled. "It's just... It's just too soon."

_Doctor._

He frowned heavily at the console. "Why must you insist?"

_Who else will? If not for me, do it for Amy. The first face this face saw. She'd want you to remember her always but-_

"Move on," he finished quietly. "Oh Amy. Amelia Pond. The little Scottish girl living in an English village. A name in a fairytale that met her ending." He smiled sadly, swallowing past the lump that formed in his throat, and looked at the console. "Alright, old girl. For Amelia."

_When?_

"Oh so eager. So eager," he replied. "In due time, my girl. When my hearts aren't aching this much."

 


End file.
